Operation Bust a Black
by Amalynne Olivier
Summary: Lately Sirius has come across the grating annoyance of being mistaken for his younger brother, Regulus. Such a faux pas must cease and so one Black is forced to take Marauding action against the other. Operation Bust a Black is initiated! Reg.vs.Sirius.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all, I am a wee little soul that owns nothing... :)

**A/N: I now give you OPERATION BUST A BLACK, enjoy!**

**>>**

**>>**

"My brother ruins my reputation!" Regulus cried, stomping his fist on the table that morning at breakfast.

His not-so-steady girl friend Bridgette cocked her head to the side questioningly. "That was sudden," she marked, furrowing her black brows slightly.

"Sudden or not," whined Regulus, "he's making a spectacle of himself… I wish no one knew we were related," he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

Bridgette laughed richly, coiling a piece of his dark brown hair around her finger, "You look so much like him, it's not exactly something you can conceal Reg…"

"Don't do that," he flinched, nudging her away with an irritated bob of his shoulder. "Just look at him, look at him," he whispered despairingly, casting a woeful glance across the room towards the Gryffindor table.

Raucous laughter was emitting from that portion of the room where students surrounded the Gryffindor table to view a very self impressed Sirius Black and James Potter altering the Slytherin House flag with admirable speed. One moment the green serpent was being strangled and choked by a red faced caricature McGonagall and the next, the serpent was adorned with a cheesy black cravat swaying it's non-existent hips to some imagined cha-cha music.

Uncannily amusing as it was, Regulus A. Black was embarrassed, embarrassed out of his bloody mind. Not only was his house mascot being tormented to no end, but someone with his very last name, with the same pure blood running through their veins, was staining the family reputation—and making Regulus look like some ridiculous sissy of a younger brother at the same time. Sirius had been the favorite—at the beginning, but that had since changed… however, Hogwart's had already chosen their favorite of the two brothers—he was stationed on the table across the room, smiling cockily and casting triumphant glances at that Potter berk.

>>

>>

"My brother ruins my reputation!" Sirius cried that evening after quidditch practice. "He can't even get himself a steady girl, let alone mind his own ruddy business."

"He can't be all bad," offered Remus. "I mean he never bothers with you anyway."

"It's the fact that he's _there_," hissed Sirius. "My reputation would have been salvaged if he'd been born a squib."

"I have a feeling you would probably like him less if that were the case," Remus sighed heavily, "and besides I think you're just peeved that everyone keeps confusing you from behind."

"People are mental!"

"I think you just like being dramatic," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Well, something should be done about it," Sirius insisted.

"About people being mental?" Remus questioned with a smirk.

Sirius was hardly amused, brushing past Remus's comment. "Something should be done about _Regulus_… something should be done so people can make a clear distinction between us!"

The two Marauders had just emerged from the quidditch changing rooms, trudging across the grass back to the castle with their intentions set food. Sirius however was quite intent on this development about Regulus and appeared relentless in his thoughts.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Sirius caught sight of the younger Black, being badgered by his new "Bridgette," nudging her off and attempting to munch at a chicken leg. Sirius smirked… _how pathetic_— and this offered him the perfect thought. Epiphany shined about his eyes as he plopped himself down next to James at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Prongs," he greeted with a little more enthusiasm than usual.

"Evening Pads…" James apparently had noted that uncharacteristic glow about Sirius. This rare "glow" could only be identified when Sirius was gifted with a mischievous new idea or revelation. "What is it?" he asked suddenly knowing Sirius was positively bursting to share his mischievous ponderings.

"Operation Bust a Black!"

James wrinkled his nose. "What?!"

"I was thinking we give my wee widdle brother hell for a week is all…"

James who was secretly delighted with the idea held some reservations. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Distinction!" Sirius cried sagely, "Distinction between brothers-is-essential and lately the pathetic student population has been mistaking _ME_ for _HIM_, can you believe it?"

James was about to answer but decided against it, clamping his mouth shut as he listened to Sirius babble on.

"Thus Operation Bust a Black, or otherwise known as 'Operation B Squared'…"

James looked confused.

Sirius narrowed his brows. "There are two 'B's' Prongs—'_Bust_ _a Black_', you have 'BxB' and thus it can also be taken as 'B to the second power'… oh God, never mind… its rudimentary math, Prongs… never mind…"

James merely shrugged, "Continue, I don't suppose it matters…"

"Anyway," Sirius began with more gusto, "the purpose of this operation is to form the clearest possible distinction between Regulus and me by way of a few physically altering charms and a hex or two, mingled with Marauder brilliance… you in?"

"I suppose I can be there or be square," James winked, taking the opportunity to create a pun out of Sirius' "Operation B Sqaure."

"Brilliant," Sirius smiled with a slightly devious gleam in his gray eyes. By the end of the week Hogwarts would surely never dare to call him Regulus from behind…

>>

>>

To be continued…

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. **Review** if you like, more to come. I was writing a chapter for **The Ever Secret Diary of Sirius Black** (which is a fic I recomment you check out) last week and this little skit popped into my mind. It's to be a short fic, but hopefully a fun one. Love ya'll! -Amalynne O. _


End file.
